elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sergeant Herdor
|class = |skills = |faction = Aldmeri Dominion Vinedusk Rangers |rank = |services = |occupation = |location = Vinedusk Village |region = Reaper's March |province = Valenwood/Elsweyr |quests = Down the Skeever Hole |voice = |dlc = Base }} Sergeant Herdor is a Bosmer member of the Vinedusk Rangers found in Vinedusk Village. Interactions Down the Skeever Hole Dialogue ;Down the Skeever Hole "I love a good sneak attack. The look in a man's eye when the knife goes in. Ooh! I just got chills." :What's my role? "You, Gloo, and I are going to be running this thing. We'll be some of the first out of the tunnel. I've got the second line mustering down below now." ::Why have you waited to do this? "You and Gloo took out the Colovians in the village! Now we can concentrate our forces on the counterattack. We're also itching to make sure Nendaer's all right." :::Nendaer? "Founder of the Rangers. Every time we regrow the village, we find him a new resting place. Rangers don't forget Rangers. Not now, not ever. Follow me. I'll take point, but you'll get to do the fun stuff." ::::Lead on. In the ruins: "Good timing. We need to get some information out of our friend here. She seems pretty dense. I was just telling her how delicious I find silent tongues." :What are you trying to learn? "We need to know who's leading the outfit and where we can find them. We're going to kill them all, anyway. Right! Yeah! But it'd be good to get their commanders before they escape." ::What's the plan? "Gloo tells me they've wisely filled those crates over there with kindlepitch. I think we'll use them to convince this dog to bark." :::How? "Simple. Set fire to those crates one by one until she talks. Either she talks or the tunnel explodes! Maybe rocks will crush her. Or she'll burn alive. It's all such a mystery!" ::::That sounds totally reasonable. If approached again: "Go ahead. Light the crates. She'll talk." After learning who the Colovian commander is: "Ready for the fun part?" :What's the fun part? "Now? We wreck their camp. Burn and pillage everything that takes your fancy. Siege weapons, tents, cargo—you name it!" ::What about that commander she mentioned? "Your instinct is dead on. After you've had a chance to frolic, head towards the other part of the ruin. Take out this Festius and his aides. Don't worry. I know Nendaer's smiling on us." :::I'll do what I can. "Hey, and one more thing. I really appreciate what you did for the villagers. Take this whistle. Use it to call up some reinforcements when you're into the camp. It's the least I can do for a noble soul like yourself." If approached again: "Destroy the siege weapons, tents, and cargo first. Then go after the Colovian command. We have a score to settle with these guys. We're going to take it personally." At Nendaer's remains: "Sneak attacks are a specialty of ours. Any fool can run headfirst into battle. A true soldier ensures victory before they even take the field." Upon completion of the quest: "You've done us proud today, soldier. It was a pleasure working with you." Conversations ;Oath of Excision Captain Odreth: "We're holding them for the moment. Herdor, are we ready to move?" Sergeant Herdor: "Almost, sir. Gloo needs more time to prepare. And the villagers are still on the run." Captain Odreth: "I'd tell her to work faster, but her eyebrows are still regrowing. Damn. We need more options." ;Down the Skeever Hole Sergeant Herdor: "How are we looking, Gloo?" Glooredel: "We have enough admixture to set Arenthia ablaze if we want to. Which would make some nice after-battle entertainment, now that I think about it." Sergeant Herdor: "Rangers! We face the elite troops of the Colovian army! They've attacked us in our homes. They threaten our lives, and our founder! Are you afraid of them? No! You're not. These dogs will learn the cost of war! They will learn what it means to face the Vinedusk Rangers! That's what I want to hear! Recruit, grab some of the admixture Gloo's prepped. We'll scout ahead." ;Captain Odreth & Nendaer the Ironbark Captain Odreth: "Hurry, friend! We must check on Nendaer! Follow us!" Nendaer's resting place Captain Odreth: "Well met, Founder. I hope the Colovian dogs did not disturb you?" Nendaer the Ironbark: "Stand up, soldiers. I'm dead, not divine. I'm fine. They were afraid even to look on my old bones." Sergeant Herdor: "We've cleared the Colovians out, Nendaer. Even got you a gift!" Nendaer the Ironbark: "A gift?" Captain Odreth: "Victory." ;Glooredel & Scout Honorata Scout Honorata: "You'll get nothing from me!" Sergeant Herdor: "We can do this one of two ways. The quick way ... or the slow way." talking with the Sergeant Scout Honorata: "You ... you're bluffing. You'd never do something that stupid." Glooredel: "Oh, you must have missed my fire in the village. It was glorious." setting fire to a crate Scout Honorata: "Gods, you weren't joking? Festius! That's our commander. He and his aides command the assault from inside the ruins! Just stop, please!" Glooredel: "Very brave. You've earned this." Sergeant Herdor: "Right. Gloo, get upt here. I need to confer with our friend here. Appearances * Category:Online: Vinedusk Rangers Members Category:Online: Females Category:Online: Bosmer Category:Online: Vinedusk Village Characters Category:Online: Aldmeri Dominion Members